<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beg me silently by nouies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327659">beg me silently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouies/pseuds/nouies'>nouies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouies/pseuds/nouies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, your boyfriend…is he planning a magic night for you at home?” </p><p>Louis snorts. “He’s not, actually. He’s pretty hardworking, you see, so he comes home late.” </p><p>“Such a shame.” Harry walks towards Louis, so close that they’re sharing the same space. “You’re so beautiful, Louis. If you were mine, I wouldn’t make you wait for me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beg me silently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegoodnight/gifts">falsegoodnight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy belated birthday, lovely Ris! your friendship means a lot to me. it was one of my favourite things that happened the last year. i hope you like this little something. sending you a thousand hugs!</p><p>thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16">Anitra</a> for reading this over for me! ily &lt;3 and a special shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz">Sarah</a> for the encouragement. </p><p>tittle and inspiration from “<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0fWBtL9FexEmVVF3wiPMs9?si=gMEgImwYS6aYY2MmdIwW9Q">cold pop</a>” by born ruffians. </p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Ni, please let patrons know we’re closing in fifteen, so we can start cleaning.” </p><p>“You’ve got it, boss,” Niall says, making a salute gesture. </p><p>Harry’s able to listen to his friend’s loud but firm voice through the door of his office. He doesn’t wait to hear anything else when he goes back to his task. </p><p>It’s a nice December evening in London. It isn’t raining, for starters, and the streets are not as busy as they would normally be this close to the holidays. Harry intends to finish work at the pub as quickly as possible, so he can enjoy this unexpected but welcome quiet night. </p><p>Harry has been the owner of “Ruby” for about ten months now, after his step-father decided to step down and become an investor instead. Harry had been working as the accountant after he finished uni – consequently he had known all the work from behind the scenes that Robin did as the head of the business. However, as much as he expected to have a difficult start, he hadn’t considered all the paperwork he had to get done correctly, so he wouldn’t have any legal problem in the future; and the investment in new furniture is necessary to make his vision come to life. </p><p>In the end it all will be worth it. </p><p>“Already done, H,” Niall announces when he gets back to the office. “There’s only one man left,  chatting with Louis. He asked for another pint before I got there.” </p><p>Harry hums in acknowledgment. “Thanks, Nialler, I’ll be out with your checks in a few.” </p><p>As soon as Niall leaves the office, Harry lets out a long sigh. He shouldn’t be surprised, really, this is almost a daily occurrence, especially in this business. People get too flirty with the staff, share friendly banter now and then, but it never goes beyond that. </p><p>Louis gets hit on constantly, though, by everyone – even if they’re sober. </p><p>He can’t blame them. </p><p>Louis’ eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue, and when he smiles, there’s a beautiful glint in them. His raspy voice is completely soothing, and combined with all the facial expressions he makes when he talks, it puts all the attention on him. His numerous tattoos contrast in an exquisite way against the lightness of his skin. And his soft, light hair frames his facial features in a delicate yet strong way. But Louis is not only handsome, he also has really admirable personality traits. </p><p>Harry met Louis when the man started working at the pub as a chef, freshly out of uni similar to Harry. That position wasn’t even open, but Louis was very persuasive and determined and convinced Robin it would give the business a new air. The sales increased by ten percent the first month. It’s been seven years since then. </p><p>When he gets out of his office, he sees Louis and his companion right away. Where Harry is standing, there’s a perfect view of the bar from above, and he can see the customer's half drunk pint and the way he’s leaning too close to Louis, who’s still behind the bar making conversation. </p><p>Harry can also see the impatient faces of the rest of the staff. When he’s down the stairs, he gives each one their check and thanks them for the day. Just as he’s about to make his way to the bar to let the visitor know it’s time to close, he stops in his tracks. </p><p>“What if I took you out for dinner?” </p><p>“I’m sorry but I’ll have to pass.” Louis sounds like he’s not sorry at all. </p><p>“C’mon,” the man insists. “Let me make your night special.”</p><p>Harry is still at a safe distance, and he knows Louis can handle this kind of situation, but he’s ready to intervene if things get messy. </p><p>“I’m afraid my nights are for my boyfriend only.” This time Louis sounds actually sympathetic. </p><p>“But-”</p><p>“You heard him, mate,” Harry interrupts him. “And we’re closed, so I’ll walk you out.” </p><p>After the man pays for the service, he turns back to Louis who politely waves at him. When the man is out the door, Harry locks it and comes back to the bar where Louis is already collecting his things. </p><p>“So, your boyfriend…is he planning a magic night for you at home?” </p><p>Louis snorts. “He’s not, actually. He’s pretty hardworking, you see, so he comes home late.” </p><p>“Such a shame.” Harry walks towards Louis, so close that they’re sharing the same space. “You’re so beautiful, Louis. If you were mine, I wouldn’t make you wait for me.” </p><p>“Harry-” </p><p>“Shh,” he whispers and waits for Louis to make eye contact with him, the atmosphere charged with tension. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, and I know it’s the same way I look at you. If you only gave me a chance, Louis…”</p><p>There’s a flicker of doubt on Louis’ face before Harry continues. “Just tell me you feel it, too.” He takes Louis’ right hand in his and places it above his chest. </p><p>During a brief moment, they lock eyes until Louis takes his hand back. “I do, Harry, but...” He waits a moment but to Harry it feels like eternity. “This…if we do this, this can only happen one time.”</p><p>Harry smiles widely at him. “We’re not doing something you don’t want to, okay? We’ll go as far as you want to go. Now, may I kiss you?”</p><p>When he nods in response, Louis’ eyes display nothing but lust. “<i>Please</i>.” </p><p>Harry doesn’t waste time kissing Louis. He tastes like a mix of berries, probably from munching fruit back in the kitchen. Louis opens his mouth to allow Harry’s tongue, and both men let out a moan. Louis kisses with intent, grabbing Harry by the neck to bring him closer. Harry deepens the kiss, and Louis follows his cue, which confirms Harry that the other man really wants this to happen. </p><p>With Harry’s hand on Louis’ waist, they continue making out until they both pull back to get some air. </p><p>“You’re shaking, baby. So eager for it, aren’t you?” He goes back to kiss Louis, going for a soft spot on his neck this time. </p><p>“Yes,” Louis replies, urging Harry to go down on him. </p><p>Harry quickly realises what Louis is asking and starts playing with the pant’s flies. “Tell me, Louis, how bad you want it?”</p><p>“So bad, Harry. Do something,” Louis says between gritted teeth. </p><p>“Your wish is my command.”</p><p>When Harry gets on his knees, he hears Louis let out a small gasp. He looks up to him, and as Louis gives Harry his consent again, he starts undoing Louis’ zip. </p><p>“God, you’re so breathtaking.” He starts pushing his trousers and briefs down in slow motion until they make a pool on the floor. “I don’t think he knows what a lucky bastard he is.” </p><p>Louis groans. “Don’t talk about <i>him</i>, or you’ll make me have second thoughts about this.” </p><p>“Just stating facts here, babe.” He leaves sweet pecks on Louis’ left thigh, just above his smiley tattoo. “But sure. Let’s focus on us tonight, shall we?” His mouth now on Louis’ groin, savouring his flavour by licking the head of his cock. Louis whimpers at the feeling. Harry can sense him trembling under his hands well secured on Louis’ hips, so he takes mercy on the man and puts him in his mouth. Louis takes a few steps back to get a grip on the bar, and Harry follows him, refusing to let him go. Harry bobs his head for several minutes until Louis is sufficiently hard. </p><p>“Turn ‘round, baby.” Louis does as told. He keeps his grip on the edge of the bar, presenting his bum to Harry. “You look sinful in all black, did you know?” Harry says as he pulls up Louis’ sweater to get a better look. </p><p>Harry can’t see him but he’s sure Louis rolls his eyes at that. “You’d say that about any colour.” </p><p>“It’s true, you can’t deny it. You look good in any colour, any texture, any pattern…but you look better naked.” </p><p>“And when am I gonna see <i>you</i> naked, huh?” </p><p>“All in due time, baby. Let me have a taste of you first.” He immediately presses his tongue to Louis’ rim. He takes his sweet time because he doesn’t know when they’ll have this chance again. <i>If</i> they’ll have one. Louis whines at the contact and lets out several curses. </p><p>“Be loud, baby, I wanna hear ya,” Harry says before going back in, enjoying the taste of Louis’ clean hole.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Harry!” Louis screams. “Fingers, add your fingers, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>“Let me get the lube then, it’s in the office.” </p><p>Louis turns to glare at him. “Go fetch it!” While Harry makes his way upstairs, Louis shouts, “I don’t wanna stay here with my arse in the air, what if someone sees?” </p><p>Harry quickly grabs the bottle of lube he keeps in case of emergencies, and condoms – he isn’t in the mood to clean the mess they’re about to make. </p><p>When he returns, Louis is completely undressed, sitting on a stool near the bar. </p><p>“Got ‘em, darling. Let me get you wet for me, hm?” </p><p>As Harry works his fingers in and out of Louis, the man pleads for more. After working four fingers into him, Louis stands in front of the bar again with his back to Harry. </p><p>That position gives him the perfect view of Louis’ body. He watches the sweat on Louis’ hair, how it sticks on the back of his head; he watches his slim but firm shoulders, the dimples at the bottom of his spine, and the roundness of his bum; he watches the delicacy of his ankles, and he can’t comprehend how he can be right here, right now, with the most beautiful man he’s ever met in his life. </p><p>He lets out a growl and promptly looks for a condom to put it on. He lubes his cock and gets close to Louis. He asks Louis if he’s ready and when he gets his consent, once again, he pushes in. </p><p>They both groan at the same time, and Harry stops so Louis can adjust to his size. He guides Louis’ breathing and caresses his back until the man murmurs a soft, “<i>Move</i>”. </p><p>Harry starts pounding slowly, getting worked up by the noises Louis makes and the sound of skin on skin. Louis lets go of his grip on the bar and guides his hands to grab Harry by the hip, making the latter deeper inside him. </p><p>“I’m going to fuck him out of your system, you’re mine tonight,” he grunts. “Tell me you’re mine, baby…Tell me.”</p><p>“I’m yours, Harry, <i>shit</i>.”</p><p>“Yeah, baby. Gonna give you the fuck of your life. You’ll never forget the time I had my dick in you, giving it to you so well.”</p><p>After more moments of going at it while standing, Harry lifts Louis in a swift movement, provoking a sound of surprise out of Louis. He slips out of his arse for two seconds only to enter him again when he has Louis in the air, his thighs well secured in his hands. </p><p>“Oh, H, right there!” Louis says as Harry finds his prostate and wraps a hand around his length, looking for release. </p><p>“That’s right, darling, make yourself come. Make a mess, baby, wanna see it.” </p><p>Harry continues thrusting into Louis, their moans echoing through the room, when Louis tells him he’s close. </p><p>The both come at the same time, Harry feeling the hotness of the filled condom, and Louis going limp in his arms. He catches his breath as he carefully puts Louis on the ground again, the man looking for support on a stool. </p><p>Harry gets a clean cloth from behind the bar to wipe the come off Louis’ abdomen. He cleans himself too, after disposing the used condom away. </p><p>“So…that happened.” Louis chuckles. </p><p>“I thought it was fun, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“It was. I just didn’t know you had that in you, H, lifting me in the air like that. We’ll be sore as hell tomorrow,” Louis says giggling. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, it was hot.” He shrugs. “The only thing missing was telling you how much I love you.” </p><p>He goes for a kiss and Louis meets him halfway. </p><p>“I love you, too, babe. But I think it’s better if we head home, so we can have a shower.” </p><p>They get dressed again, turn off the lights, and close the establishment. </p><p>As they walk to their car Harry asks, “No regrets about staying with me instead of that guy at the bar?” </p><p>Louis hugs him in the middle. “I’ll never regret choosing to spend my nights and my life with you, H.” </p><p>And Harry won’t either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Fin.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/_nouies/status/1352367870328545281?s=20">tweet</a> / <a href="https://nouies.tumblr.com/post/640957392210788352/beg-me-silently-by-nouies-for-falsegoodnight">tumblr post</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>